Departure
by Pleurez Mes Yeux
Summary: Atem left behind letters to be read after the Ceremonial Duel
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah... When I said watching the series again while studying was bad for productivity? Terrible. I swore I wasn't going to, but this little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and demanded attention. Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter fic. Not super long, definitely not as long as Regression... Right now, I'm envisioning it as including just the most obvious characters that Atem had a lot of significant interactions with. Most side characters probably won't be involved. Though, if there's a minor character you'd really love to see mentioned, let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's the first letter.**

 **As always, read and review! Reviews are much loved.**

 **~Pleurez**

Tea,

If you are reading this, it means that I have at long last found peace. I know you had hoped for a face to face farewell and I know this is a poor substitute. All the same, I hope you will accept this. There is too much to be said, and writing allows me to gather my thoughs.

You were never a duelist by choice. I understand that had I not come into your life, the cards and the strategies would never have been a part of your heart or soul. And yet you allowed yourself to be dragged into our world—one of shadows and monsters—without a single word of protest. I cannot express the depth of my appreciation for that.

At any point, you could have turned away. Decided that this was too much. Instead, you faced each new challenge with an optimism and perseverance that was invaluable to us all. Time and again, your faith and compassion guided us, bolstering our spirits when we needed it most. If you take nothing else from this, I pray that you appreciate your own strength. You are brave. Never let anyone try to tell you otherwise.

That said, I know this journey has been trying for you. Because of me, time and again you saw yourself and your friends dragged into danger, chased by one threat after another for years on end. Your lives were put on hold as you helped me to chase my destiny and find my purpose in this world. It is my wish that now that I have moved on, you will be free to devote yourself to your own dreams. Perhaps one day you will even find it in your heart to forgive me for all I have thrust upon you.

I thank you for never begrudging your assistance and providing support which eased the journey of a weary soul.

But more importantly, I thank you for all you have done for Yugi. You were there for him long before I, and here I am gone, and yet you remain. I know he was lonely, and you were his friend when he had no others. You lent him your strength when I could not. Because of you, I need never fear that he will be alone.

Please, accept my gratitude.

Finally, do not mourn. A part of me feels presumptuous in writing this, assuming that my departure will have any significant impact on your life. All the same, should you find sorrow in your heart, please take comfort in knowing that I am at rest. My soul is where it belongs. And know that now you are free to pursue whatever passions you may, no longer forced to look over your shoulder and wonder what new catastrophe will befall you.

You are a strong, brave, and compassionate young woman and I know you will accomplish great things.

Thank you and farewell,

Atem.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I planned to hold off on this one and save it for one of the last ones. But I lacked the will power for that, so here it is. I chose to refer to Kaiba as Seto because I just can't see Atem is making himself vulnerable with these letters, and last names just don't seem to work. Anyway... I hope you guys like it.**

 **As always, I love reviews!**

 **~Pleurez**

Seto,

Did I exist? Or am I still just a trick of the light? Even though I know you are far too stubborn to say it aloud, I hope that by now you have accepted that everything that happened between us was far more than just an illusion. If not, I will count that among my greatest failings in this world.

I know by now this is probably hovering over your trashcan. If you want to throw it out, by all means. But please, wait until after you have read it.

Our journey had been an interesting one, from adversaries to rivals, and then to friends.

I know that in the beginning, we both did things that we have since grown to regret. My time is limited, and I do not wish to dwell on this subject. But I will say this: In getting to know you, I believe I have come to understand. You were lost. And, in those days, I was, too. I hold no resentment over the past, and I can only hope that you have found it in your heart to pardon my own transgressions.

We are similar creatures, you and I. We have both been touched by darkness, and then lifted from the shadows by those we hold dear. In that respect, you know me better than anyone. That path is one that can only be understood by those who have walked it.

You are different.

The others… They have always looked to me for strength. For leadership. But you, Seto, never put me at the helm. And whatever pedestal I was on, you never hesitated to knock me right off it when it became necessary. You challenged me. I know we argued often, but in hindsight I see that your contributions can in no way be overestimated.

You kept me in check.

Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed bantering with you? Or the thrill I experienced dueling both against and alongside you? Looking back, I don't think I ever did. I cannot say how much I regret that, and I hope you will pardon me that oversight. You are among those I count as an equal, and our competitions truly tested me, demanding every ounce of my skill.

Even if I didn't always show it, I held you in the highest esteem and I feel very fortunate to have known you.

Yours is one of the letters I find myself struggling with the most. We have shared so much and there is a great deal to be said. I fear I cannot manage it all. It is difficult for me to gather my thoughts…

I wish we had spoken more. I mean, actually spoken rather than trading insults across a dueling arena. Perhaps then there would not be so much that has gone unsaid.

I know you will roll your eyes and scoff. But you are admirable and dependable. A worthy opponent and, as much as you try your absolute hardest to hide it, a valuable friend. I have enclosed the card you gave me some time ago as a reminder that without you, I likely never would have achieved my purpose. You played a vital role in everything that has come to pass and it is in no small part thanks to you that I may now find rest.

The afterlife is as much a mystery to me as it is to the rest of those in this world, so I cannot say whether our paths will ever cross again. I can say only that I hope they will—how else do you intend to make good on your promise to defeat me?—and if they do not, your absence will be deeply felt.

I know how much you like to stand on your own two feet, but it is my hope that you will continue to seek out companionship. You have so much to offer and it would be a shame to have no one with which to share it.

You are now free to throw this letter away. Though, I very much hope that you won't…

Farewell and safe travels wherever your path may go,

The (former) King of Games


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's another letter. I don't have much to say about this one, so I guess I'll just leave you to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **~Pleurez**

Joey,

I know you and Yugi got off to a troubled start. But in these years we have spent together, I have watched you grow into the role of his best friend. For that, I thank you. I remember feeling Yugi's spirit when I first awakened. Warm and brilliantly bright, but still somehow sad. I wanted to fix that for him.

But I have come to the realization that it was never my place to do so.

That role belonged to you.

You returned the kindness he showed you by giving him your friendship. That was always what he needed. I know he thinks his happiness came from the puzzle—that it granted his wish. But that isn't the whole picture. You were there before the puzzle was solved—I have seen his memories, and it was you who returned the final piece to him.

The trials you have undergone because of me have perhaps strengthened the bond you share, but it was forged by you and Yugi.

It has been an honor to walk this part of your path with you. I have time and again found myself humbled watching you develop into a fine duelist and an even better person.

That said, I know I have already asked far too much of you on far too many occasions, but I have one final request for you. I know my leaving will be difficult for Yugi, and I pray that you will lend him your strength as he learns to face life without me. At least in the beginning, he will look for support that I can no longer provide.

But thanks in no small part to you, I can leave this life without fear that he will be forced to face this new challenge alone.

Thank you, Joey, from the bottom of my heart. You have graciously allowed me to share these last few years of your life and for that I will be forever in your debt. And I thank you for all of your assistance which has allowed me to reach this point. But more than that, thank you for all you have done for Yugi. You have done for him what I could not have and It gives me peace to know that I will be leaving him with a brave and loyal friend.

It has been a pleasure and an honor to count you among my friends and I hope that at some point our paths will cross again.

Farewell,

Atem


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next one. It hadn't originally occurred to me to include this character, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that even though his direct interactions with the pharaoh were incredibly limited, he had to be here, because without him none of this could have ever happened. Anyway, I imagine Atem struggling a great deal with this one, and I hope that comes through.**

 **Read and review, please!**

 **~Pleurez**

Solomon,

I'm sorry. I can say it a thousand times and it would not be enough. You and your grandson have been suffered much and been put in a great deal of danger on my account, and that is unforgivable. All the same, I humbly ask your pardon.

Solomon, everything I am and everything I have done, I owe to you. Were it not for your bravery, I would still be locked away in a tomb, perhaps trapped for millennia to come. I don't know if you remember our first meeting. Perhaps you thought it a dream or hallucination…

But I remember it as if it were yesterday.

It was so dark… For so long… I fear that still, even after these last few years of living in the light, I cannot express what it was like. If I think too much on it, I can feel myself begin to shake and it is… it is almost as if the shadows are holding me in their grasp once again…

Cold…

And then there was light. It was dim… Unfocused… But enough to allow me a brilliant, shining moment of freedom, blessed with just enough strength to pull you off the precipice. Seeing you…

I cannot describe what it meant. The closest I can come is to say that it gave me hope. Hope that had been lost millennia ago… That someday my suffering would end. And in the years which followed, the shadows could do as they would, but they could not take that from me.

It sustained my soul through those eight years Yugi spent solving my puzzle.

There are no words that can do my gratitude justice. No act I could have ever done that would have sufficed to repay the debt I owe to you.

And what did I offer you in return?

You had your soul ripped from you. You nearly lost your grandson. You gave me everything, and I brought you nothing but pain and fear. For that, I can do nothing but express my deepest and most heartfelt regrets.

I know it is poor compensation, but you will find enclosed here something you had lost because of me. It took me some time to track them down, but after much searching I have found replacements for your lost Exodia. These are the cards of your soul, and I could not stand the thought that because of me you might never wield them again.

Once again, I say thank you and beg your pardon, though I know it is most undeserved. I pray with all my heart that now that I am gone, you may finally find peace and all the happiness that is owed to you for all you have endured.

Forever in your debt,

The Pharaoh


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter isn't my favorite. I don't find this character particularly interesting, and I also don't find his interactions with the pharaoh particularly profound. I had actually considered excluding him, but I decided I couldn't justify it and he had to be in here somewhere. I can't see Atem writing to Tea and Joey and then just leaving him out. So, here it is. I hope you like it. The next one should be better! ^^;**

 **~Pleurez**

Tristan,

You were not a duelist by choice. Rather, you found yourself dragged into my world simply by your proximity to Yugi. All the same, with each new challenge that faced us, your resolve did not falter. When needed, you lent your support and fought bravely and admirably. For that, you have my gratitude.

I have seen Yugi's memories, and I know that the two of you did not begin your journey on the best of terms. But in the time I have known you, you have been a steadfast friend and a trustworthy ally. I can say with the utmost sincerity that it has been my pleasure to come to know you. As I go from this life to the next, I will cherish my memories of our time together.

I do not know what the future holds, but I pray that yours will be filled with happiness. But, should any trouble befall you, remember this: You possess a strength that can carry you through whatever may come your way. Never forget that. It will fail you only should you not call upon it. And know that friendships like those you have formed these past few years will last a lifetime. Though you may find yourselves scattered in pursuit of your dreams, the bonds you have will continue to bind you, and you will always find your way back to each other.

That is the greatest strength of all.

It is with this message that I wish to leave you.

I thank you again for your steadfast courage in the face of every obstacle we have faced. It has been an honor to have you by my side on this part of my journey. I have watching you become a most extraordinary person and I wish you every joy in what I am sure will be a bright and fulfilling future.

It is also my hope that now that the cards have touched your soul, you will continue to duel. I cannot say with certainty what the afterlife will hold, but it promises to be rather long. Should our paths cross again, I would welcome the chance to see how your strategies develop in the years to come.

Perhaps, should I grow tired of peace, the anticipation will help to pass the time.

With gratitude,

Atem


	6. Chapter 6

**This is one I hadn't really intended to write. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was necessary and I actually really liked writing it. Definitely way more interesting to think about than the last one! I hope you guys agree!**

 **Read and review, please!**

 **~Pleurez**

Pegasus,

If you are reading this now, it means that my soul has at long last achieved its mission and may now be at peace. Our past is about as checkered as they come and you are likely surprised to be receiving anything from me. However, I don't believe we can truly call ourselves enemies anymore—your help was vital to defeating Dartz.

But, that is not why I feel I must write this letter.

I write this because you allowed me to fulfill my destiny. It was not your intent—you did not even know I existed at the time. But all the same, I must express my gratitude.

You created duel monsters as we know them today. Were it not for you, the shadow games would not have returned and the Egyptian gods would have continued to slumber. And I? Well, I would still be locked away in a tomb, waiting perhaps another three millennia for someone else to fulfill your role in my journey in this world. It is your work that laid the foundation for the trials I was to overcome.

It was your doing that I was needed again.

You were the first piece of the puzzle.

Therefore, as difficult as our path has been, I write not to express my ire, but rather my heartfelt thanks. You have been touched by the Millennium Items. I do not need to explain to you the evil which lurks within them. I shudder to think that had you taken a different path, I could very well still be languishing in the blackness, losing hope of ever seeing the light again.

I do not know what they afterlife holds. While I was not technically alive during my time here, I was still bound to the earth, and therefore not privy to the secrets of death. However, if the Ancient beliefs are true, it is my belief that the feather would have far outweighed Cyndia's heart. Should my own heart prove worthy, perhaps our paths will cross.

Should we meet, I will be sure to tell her of the role you have played in my journey—of the tremendous debt I owe to you for having set in motion the events which led to my spirit finding rest. If our spirits meet, you have my word that she will know of the good you have done.

You have given my spirit peace. I hope that in saying this I can in turn ease the burden which has weighed upon your soul for far too long.

Have courage. I have every confidence that you, too, will one day find peace.

In your debt,

The pharoah


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had initially intended not to include these characters... But instead of leaving them out altogether, I had him write to them as a family, because he didn't really interact a whole lot with each of them individually, anyway... The next one may be the last, and I'm sure you can figure out who it's going to be. I don't think I've left anyone major out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Read and review!**

 **~Pleurez**

Marik, Ishizu, and Odion,

Please do not think that writing to the three of you at once is any sort of sleight. It is most certainly not intended that way, and I acknowledge with the deepest gratitude all the sacrifices your family has made on my behalf. I hold you in the highest esteem, and I do not wish to cause offense. So, allow me to explain.

I can only imagine that you and your family is most eager to be rid of me. I could not leave without acknowledging all you have done, but I do not wish to take any more of your time than is necessary. You have given me more than enough already.

So without further delay, I wish to say thank you. Without your guidance, I could never have achieved my purpose in this world. As you well know, my soul is old and tired. I am ready to sleep, and thanks to you, that is now possible. It is my hope that my repose will give peace to your family, as well. For too long, you have lived shrouded in darkness and isolation. I pray that now that I am gone, you may walk in the light and find all the happiness that is due to you.

Marik, know that you are included in all of this. I know you struggle with guilt over the past—I can read it the shadows in your eyes. I know also that ultimately you must be the one to forgive yourself, but perhaps it will help to know that in my mind, you are absolved of all wrongs.

I understand.

I spent many years locked away in a tomb. I know how isolation and darkness can warp and distort one's mind. When I was first awakened, I suspect I was capable of doing more damage than you could imagine, and indeed I did many things which I have since come to regret. I changed only because I had Yugi's goodness to teach me kindness and mercy. To remind me of what it meant to live with others and know friendship. And just as I have been changed, so have you. You are certainly no less deserving of a second chance than I.

Accept the past. Learn from it. But I pray you will not feel as if you have to punish yourself for it.

Please, all of you, enjoy your newfound freedom. Walk in the light, secure in the knowledge that the darkness will not come to claim you again. I do not know how the tradition of the tomb keepers came into its existence—those memories remain lost to me for now. However, if it was my doing I hope you will someday be able to grant me pardon for placing such a burden upon your family.

I wish you all the best,

The Pharoah


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the final and longest chapter. I had a hard time with this one, because there is just so much he could have said and so many emotions that could have been expressed. But after reading it over several times, I think I'm happy with it. Or, at least it's as good as it's going to get... And with that, this is my first completed multi-chapter fic!**

 **Please read and review! I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks everyone for your reviews thus far, they're definitely encouraging and keep me motivated. :)**

 **~Pleurez**

Yugi,

Aibou. If you are reading this, I have been defeated. First, allow me to congratulate you. I have never once doubted that you were a strong, formidable opponent. But now, you have proven that to everyone, and most importantly you have proven it to yourself. The title King of Games now belongs solely to you.

Beyond that…

I find myself at a loss. There is so much I wish to say, and yet mere words seem insufficient to give voice to it.

When you completed the puzzle, you saved me. It was so dark… And I was in so much pain. It was cold. And everything… Everything hurt. I was blind and confused. And so, very alone… And then like a healing balm, the light of your soul touched me and chased away the darkness and the cold. I had been in such pain for so long… And you took that away. I cannot describe to you the euphoria of living without hurting.

But more than that, you opened my eyes. I had been alone for so long. I had forgotten friendship and kindness. I no longer knew what it was to even interact with people. But you taught me. With your warmth and light grounding me, you allowed me to relearn kindness and mercy. To experience the joy of opening one's heart to another.

Had you not so graciously shared your mind and your soul with me, I would still be lost in shadows. Perhaps even for millennia to come. You were my salvation, and there are no words I could ever say that could express the depths of my gratitude for that.

Please, know how much you mean to me. And know also that it has been an unequaled pleasure to walk with you and watch you grow these last years. You were always strong, Yugi. But in the beginning, I think that you didn't know that. Now, you have truly come into your own. You are confident and capable, and yet you still face the world with an unfailing kindness that is all too rare. I have time and again been awed by your humility and generosity. You have my utmost respect and admiration.

Writing this is one of the most difficult things I have ever done.

I am tired, Yugi. And the idea of being trapped in the puzzle again… I cannot even think it without beginning to feel ill. I am afraid, Yugi. Truly and desperately afraid. I need to move on. I need to finally be free of the chains which have bound me for far too long.

And yet…

The thought of leaving you pains me as well. I had always known, on some level, that a day would come when we would be separated. But nothing could ever have prepared me for the grief which fills my heart at the thought of leaving my friends. Even in the peace of the afterlife, I will miss you. I have grown so accustomed to having you by my side that I cannot begin to imagine what it will be like when we go our separate ways.

I know this is hard for you, as well. I can feel your sadness through our link, and I know you are dreading the end of our duel. I wish with all my heart and soul that there was something I could do to take this burden from you.

But know that you are ready. You are more than capable of navigating whatever twists and turns this life may hold for you without me. And you will have all the other friends you have made beside you to keep you company on the way. You don't need me anymore. In fact, you never did, really. All you ever needed was to be made aware of the courage you already possessed. If anything, it was _I_ who needed _you_.

I don't know exactly what the next life holds. But what I do know is that our souls are bonded to each other. I cannot say how or when, but they will find each other again someday. This goodbye is not forever. And until that moment when we should meet again, I will cherish every memory we have shared and carry close to my heart all the lessons you have taught me in this life.

It is my hope that you will keep the Dark Magician and the Egyptian gods in your deck. They have been and always will be the cards of my soul, and I would like nothing more than to know that some part of me will always be with you, wherever it is you may go.

There is still so much to be said… And yet I find I cannot gather my thoughts to put it all on paper.

Have courage. I hope that you will not grieve my passing for too long and that eventually you will be able to rejoice in the time we shared rather than regretting that it could not have been longer.

And thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have given me. Because of you, I am free, never to be bound by the shadows again. You did for me what no one else could. Because of your bravery, I need no longer fear the darkness.

I will be eagerly awaiting the day when our souls will meet again. I imagine there must be duel monsters even in the next life. After all, what is any life without a game? Should that be the case, I will be expecting a rematch so I may test my skills. When that time comes don't you dare go easy on me!

Farewell my friend and my light. I wish you safe travels wherever your path my lead and a long and happy life.

Thank you for all you have done,

Yami


End file.
